Story Time with Romeo and Juliet
by WeepingRian
Summary: Ever wonder what Romeo and Juliet would be like as raccoons and as characters in a children's book? Look no further!


I wrote this for school. It was a group project, but the others did drawings and I was in charge of wrtiting it. Anway, it is supposed to be a children's book, though it kind of has a satirical air about it, which can be hard to get at times. Everywhere there is a line thing is a new page. Oh, and the families are raccoons because raccoons are apparently easier to draw than humans. That's about it.

-Lola

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet

Characters:

Jul-Bug Cap- Juliet Capulet

RoRo Mont- Romeo Montague

Prince Robin-Eyes- the Prince

Mario- Mercutio

Mr. Ty de Bolt- Tybolt

Ben- Benvolio

Mama Cap- Lady Capulet

Papa Cap- Lord Capulet

Catholic priest- Friar Laurence

(Sorry, there is no mention of Paris in here. He just didn't really fit in.)

* * *

Story Time with Romeo and Juliet:

The Adventure of RoRo and Jul-Bug

Once upon a time, in a land far away across a vast ocean, there lived two raccoon families, the Monts and the Caps. Now these families were very naughty. Often, they were found in the streets being very rude to each other.

* * *

One time, one of the Caps even said, "Do you bite your thumb at me?" to one of the Monts. Back then, to bite a thumb at someone was a very impolite action to do. This had offended the Caps when the Monts bit their thumb. They started yelling harsh insults similar to biting thumbs at each other until Prince Robin-Eyes came to break it up. He was angry (though anger is in no way being encouraged through this book) and told them it had to stop. Everyone agreed with Prince Robin-Eyes.

* * *

After the little brawl in the street, Papa Cap decided to throw a party in honor of his daughter, Jul-Bug Cap. Hearing about the party, some of the Mont boys decided to show up (this book in no way encourages party-crashing) to the party.

The youngest Mont, RoRo Mont, was very sad. Earlier in the day, he was found crying, but RoRo usually keeps his emotions bottled up inside him, so no one knew what the problem was. Therefore, no one could help him feel better. But his cousin, Mario, decided to drag him to the party to make him feel better. On the way he told him a story about the fairy of dreams.

* * *

"Queen Mab is the beautiful, pin-sized queen. She is the keeper of the dreams, the one who brings them to you when you are asleep," Mario said. "Her wagon spokes are made of long spinner's legs and her carriage is drawn by little bugs."

"Mario, what is a spinner's leg?" RoRo asked.

"I don't know, RoRo. I don't know." By the time Mario had finished his story about Queen Mab, they had arrived at the party. RoRo had completely forgotten why he was sad.

* * *

The party room was filled with balloons and streamers. RoRo and his friends were in complete awe and shock as to how good the room looked. Just as they entered, the DJ spoke into the microphone, "Welcome, gentlemen! Ladies have their toes!" Immediately, many pretty girls (this book in no way encourages vanity) started dancing. Among them was the young and beautiful, Jul-Bug Cap. Upon seeing her, RoRo feel in love with Jul-Bug. But this was very bad. The Caps and Monts still didn't like each other very much.

* * *

Later that night, RoRo hurriedly snuck over to Jul-Bug's trashcan-room. As he neared, he noticed that a light had come on inside. "What light through this window breaks?" he said happily, a huge grin on his pointed face. As soon as he said those few words, Jul-Bug knocked off the lid on her trashcan-room and jumped outside. At first, she didn't notice him, much to RoRo's displeasure.

"O RoRo, RoRo! Why are you named RoRo Mont?" She cried out to the night. "As long as your name be RoRo Mont, we cannot be together!" That was when RoRo decided to show himself to Jul-Bug. Quickly, they devised a plan to secretly marry.

* * *

The next day, a dear friend of theirs, who was also a Catholic priest, for they are Catholic (this book in no way encourages the act of marriage at such a young age and is in no way trying to infringe on the right of the first amendment, in particular the freedom of religion), married them. With the binding words (Till Holy Church incorporate two in one) they were happily wed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest clearing, Mario was with his friend and RoRo's cousin, Ben. Soon, Jul-Bug's cousin Mr. Ty de Bolt Cap, showed up with his gang of hooligans. It all started out with a series of jokes until RoRo came crashing into Mr. Ty de Bolt. They began to argue, and call each other rude and offense words, such as waggish and younker. Shortly thereafter, Mario left, for he was coming down with a cold. RoRo and Mr. Ty de Bolt continued with their little conversation, even though he was no longer there. Mr. Ty de Bolt almost immediately grew bored of the childish name-calling, but as he turned to leave, RoRo yelled, "Fiddle Stick!" As RoRo turned around to go home, he noticed Prince Robin-Eyes with a livid and angry look on his face.

* * *

"RoRo, for your offense, immediately do I put you into a TIME-OUT!" said the enraged Prince Robin-Eyes. RoRo groaned at these words; they would keep him from hanging-out with Jul-Bug. But being the good little raccoon that he was, RoRo went over into the corner tree and sat down.

* * *

By word of mouth, snout, and/or beak, Jul-Bug had soon discovered what had become of her husband. She glanced up at the sky and cried out in a loud voice, "I defy you, stars!" for it was the only action she could partake in. At that particular moment, however, Mario came by. He sneezed and seeing as he didn't cover his snout, the germs were passed onto Jul-Bug. She immediately began to sneeze, too. The very next day, her mother, Mama Cap, refused to let her leave her trashcan-room, saying that she was far to sick.

* * *

RoRo, upon hearing word from his servant, Blue Jay, that Jul-Bug was sick, decidedly defied his time-out to go to her (this book in no way encourages disobedience). Hastily whipping together his infamous homemade chicken soup for her, RoRo went to visit Jul-Bug. Upon seeing RoRo at the lid opening, Jul-Bug smiled and took the chicken soup from him. She picked up the spoon, which while she has no thumbs was still able to do, and exclaimed, "RoRo, this soup I drink to you!" RoRo just rolled his black, somewhat beady eyes. She was always being so dramatic.

* * *

From the lid opening, Mama and Papa Cap, along with RoRo's parents, watched the interaction between their children. They smiled and realized just how unintelligent they were being continuing on their little fight. So after shaking hands with each other, the Monts and Caps decided together that they would raise up a statue of pure gold of Jul-Bug. It was to send a message to everyone so they would know not to hold grudges and to be friends with every little critter they could find in the forest.

For never was a story of more happiness than this of Jul-Bug and her RoRo.


End file.
